Gas turbine engines typically include alternating stages of static vane assemblies and rotating wheel assemblies. The rotating wheel assemblies include disks carrying blades around their outer edges. These rotating wheel assemblies may be unintentionally turned (or windmilled) by the passage of air through the engine. Rotating components of a gas turbine engine can experience windmilling when wind flows through the engine while it is at rest due to high winds or during pre-launch flight due to ram air. This causes the rotor systems within the gas turbine engine to turn at undesired times and speeds which may damage components of the engine such as bearings, seals, and blades, among others.